Aliens in the Attic: Unexpected love
by Siriusly Potter-tastic
Summary: It all starts when Katherine Heart gets dragged along to her best friends family trip. Where there will be surprises, action and unexpectedly romance. jackOc
1. Chapter 1

Click...Click...click

"Tom will you stop that, I'm trying to win this game" I whined. "Kat shush I'm concentrating" Tom snapped, "concentrating?" I huffed "You're cheating". "Same thing" He muttered, pausing my awesome game of Tetris I rolled over so I was facing him. "Why don't you just get the grades the old fashioned way" I rolled my eyes, "you know with your brain".

"I can't" He sighed still typing making me blow out my cheeks, "well if you're not going to can you change my science grade?" I asked. He turned to look at me and smirked, "sure thing". Being the mature adult I pretend I was, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know I think there's something wrong with you" He said making me burst out laughing. "And you just figured that out?" I asked through my laughter. Tom just smiled and shook his head before turning back to his computer, "what-"my sentence was cut off by the window opening slowly. "Uh tom" I gulped, "what Kat?" He sighed, "There's something-"I was cut off by a ball of brown hair tumbling through the window right on top of me. "Ah!" I screeched, "shut up you butthead" the familiar voice of Bethany Pearson whispered harshly. "Beth!" I squealed hugging her tightly, "Katy!" She squealed hugging me even tighter.

"One word and you're dead" Beth threatened Tom making me giggle, "If dad finds out he's gonna kill you" Tom sighed still typing on his computer. "He's not going to find out" she said smugly walking toward the window that was still opened letting in a draft, she giggled and blew a kiss to her dumb head girlfriend."What do you see in him?" Tom asked with a sneer on his face, I plopped down onto the bed and looked up at her wondering what she saw in him myself. "Why not, he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic and ridiculously athletic."

"That does sound nice" I sighed dreamily, making Tom look at me like I was crazy and not the good kind. "I mean if it wasn't describing him" I said quickly blushing, "Don't worry Katy, You'll find someone who is as good to you as Ricky is too me" Beth said nudging me. "Shut up Beth" I muttered pushing her off the bed making her glare playfully at me, before she could retaliate Hannah burst through the door clutching her teddy bear.

"Dad's coming and he's mad" She stated wide eyed, "At whom?" Tom asked looking a little like he was gonna crap himself. "Tom" She said right as a much angrier, deeper voice repeated what she said. Beth quickly sprung into action grabbing Hannah and pulling her behind the door. I gasped and jumped under the covers as if that would hide me... gosh I'm so stupid sometimes.

I heard Tom snicker right before his dad barged into the room, I was going to listen and help if I could I swear but I saw Tom's phone next to me and I had a paused Tetris game going on that thing and I was about to beat his high score. So if you hadn't already guessed I spent the next 5 minutes playing Tetris completely ignoring what was going on, on the other side of my fortress. "Kat I know your under there" I heard Mr.P's voice, "Yup hang on a minute" I said making him huff. "I'm in the middle of a very important situation" I stated sticking my tongue out of my mouth concentrating. "Just go to bed guys" He sighed and left.

**Keep reading and remember to follow, like and comment :)**

**I update at least twice a week :P ~Siriusly Potter-tastic xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up" I heard an annoyed voice command, "No" I grumbled. "I don't want to go" I mumbled, "Yes you do" the voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an already dressed Tom leaning over me, "go away" I whined pulling the blanket over my head. "No your coming wither you like it or not" He mumbled and without any warning he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder making me wake up.

"Tom!" I yelled angrily, "Put me down". "Nope" He smirked, "AH!" I screamed as he dropped me into the bath full of freezing cold water. "Tom!" I screeched spitting water out of my mouth; he paled slightly seeing how angry I was. "You better run" I growled starting to get out of the bath, "uh oh" He breathed turning around and running.

\- A long, hot shower and thinking of revenge later-

"Are we there yet?" I asked, "No Kat and stop asking" Mrs P frowned. "Sorry" I muttered crossing my arms, Tom being Tom chuckled at my pouting lips and pulled me closer to him, "you're really light" He said.

"I know" I said smugly, "You are eating right?" He asked looking slightly worried "Course" I said smiling sweetly. "You know I love my food" I giggled, "yeah I know" He sighed. Beth started giggling about something on her phone so I just zoned out. Placing my head on Tom's shoulder I yawned, "Go to sleep" He muttered and I did just that.

"Kat, Kat" I felt someone nudging my shoulder, "What" I yawned stretching my arms. "We're here" he said, "and my legs are dead" He smiled crookedly. "Sorry" I shrugged not really sorry at all; "sure" He rolled his eyes. "Let's go pick our room" I said smiling, "yup" he agreed "let's do this".

"Oh I like this one" I said jumping onto the double bed sighing softly, " yup this is mine" I said standing up on the bed, "I hereby claim this bed in the name of Katherine Heart" I pretended to put a flag down. "You're an idiot" Tom chuckled, "Shut up" I poked my tongue out at him.

Suddenly there was loud music coming from down the drive and it was getting closer, "what in Sherlock's name is that?" I asked walking over to the window. "That would be my cousins" Tom said grimacing slightly, "Cousins? You didn't mention any cousins" I accused him sweeping my long black hair away from my eyes. "Must of slipped my mind" He said looking sheepish, "Sure sure" I said looking away from the window. "Let's go meet these so called cousins of yours" I said skipping towards the door, "Um I need to warn-"

Before Tom could finish his sentence a loud voice sounded from the hall. "Okay boys put my bags down here" Two younger boys, well not that much younger since I'm fifteen and they look around twelve maybe thirteen walked into the room both carrying heavy looking bags.

"Sir Yes sir" One of the boys muttered loudly, "what was that?" A boy about Tom's age (Which is 16) walked or rather stalked in, "Nothing Sir" the boy spoke quickly. "I told you not to goad him" The other one whispered harshly, the twins walked past me and dropped the heavy bags onto the bed next to my suitcase. "Hey that's my bed" I argued, "Well it's mine now" Blondie said turning to face me.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow; "because I claimed it before you got here" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "Ya-um-um" He stuttered, "some ones speechless for once" Tom muttered loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" I asked confused turning to face Tom, "Nothing" Blondie spoke loudly getting my attention. "So I haven't had the wonderful privilege of introducing myself to this lovely young lady" He said bowing low. "Uh" was all I could say, rising my eyebrows I looked questionly to Tom before looking back at the Blondie who was now staring at me expectantly.

"I'm Katherine Heart" I said slowly putting my hand out to shake his, but he seemed to have other ideas as he lifted my hand and put his lips to my knuckles. "Okaaaay" I said dragging out the word as I pulled my hand out of his, "Nice to meet you too" I curtsied sarcastically. "But this is still my bed" I smiled innocently making Tom old in a snicker, "Well I would gladly share with such a fine specimen as yourself" Blondie said winking. "Uh no" I stated looking towards Tom with a raised eyebrow (which seems to be my thing) "I'll stay with you?" I asked, "Sure" he shrugged looking teasingly at Blondie.

As Blondie (I really have to learn his name) was about to say something we heard some stupid pop music coming from down the road. "What the hell is that?" I questioned bolting out of the room to go take a look, "Oh it's Sugar Daddy" I muttered leaning against the front door as I saw a yellow and black convertible drive up the driveway. "What's he doing here?" Tom questioned coming to stand next to me, "let's go find out" I answered walking up to the parked car.

"What the hell is he doing?" I more stated then asked as we saw Ricky opening the hood of his car and pulling out a spark plug. "What are you doing here?" Tom asked him crossing his arms, "Just stopping by for the afternoon" He smirked "and maybe the night" He flipped the spark plug and put it in his pocket just before Beth came and basically tackled him squealing.

"Oh watch out for the car" He said looking at his car to make sure it wasn't 'hurt', "I can't believe your here" She giggled looking up at him. "Neither can I" I muttered making Tom elbow me but I could see him smiling, "well you are my girlfriend now so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you" He said 'sweetly'. "Now give papa some sugar" He mumbled making me draw the line and apparently Tom's line too, "Bethany" He said looking slightly disgusted "Please don't give papa sugar" even with Tom saying it, it made me want to throw up.

They both looked at us, Beth with a glare and Ricky with a smile that said 'I'm going to kick your arse when no one's looking'. "Let's just go inside" I said pulling Tom along but the happy couple just followed us in, "Mr and Mrs P!" Ricky exclaimed walking into the kitchen with a bunch of flowers he got out of nowhere, "Where did he get those" I whispered to Tom "I have no idea" He muttered looking well glaring at Ricky.

"Ricky wow" Mrs P said seeing him walk in, "Hey Ricky what a surprise" Mr P smiled looking up from making a tea. "I got you a little house warming gift" Ricky said handing the flowers over to Mrs P, "Aww isn't that sweet, isn't he so sweet" Beth beamed hugging Rocky. "Yes, their beautiful" Mrs P agreed looking at the bunch of flowers now in her hand, "gorgeous" Mr P stated coming over to Tom and I "very patriotic to huh?" He asked us nudging Tom.

"Stick the flags in some water and see if they grow" he said smiling at his own joke, "yeah we could do that" Mrs P said putting them down, "hey do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked turning her attention back to Ricky. "Oh that is so sweet of you, and I really wish I could but my parents have a lake house in Oakstown and I've got to get back before dark in case my car breaks down again" he said looking innocent, "Uh oh car trouble" Mr P said.

"Dad, why don't you take a look at it for Ricky?" Tom asked putting on a 'I'm just trying to be helpful' face, Ricky looked sacred for a split second before putting a grin back on his face. "Sure I don't mind getting my hands dirty" Mr P agreed.

As we all went outside Blondie joined us, "Try is again Ricky" Mr P called out while looking under the hood while Ricky sat in the driver's seat. When he turned the keys the car made a cranking sound before Ricky shut it off again, "Come on Mr P it has to be something obvious" I said ignoring the look from Ricky.

"Got to be honest I don't know much about auto mechanics." Mr P said shutting the hood, "yeah we figured that" I mumbled getting a snicker from Blondie and an elbow in the stomach from Tom. "Now if it was a spreadsheet or a ledger I would be all over it" He joked getting a very fake laugh from Ricky, "tell you what Ricky, why don't you stay here tonight and we'll take your car to the shop in the morning" He offered making me groan and Tom to look horrified. "Mr P that's really considerate of ya" Ricky said with a smug smirk on his face, "really he can stay the night?" Beth asked excited. Ricky turned to us and did a 'Oh I'm so surprised' face and wiggled his hips in a circle with a stupid look on his face making me flip him the bird and walked back inside with Tom and Blondie following me.


	4. Chapter 4

"What a gasp pipe" Blondie stated as we walked into the room we were in before, "I know" Tom and I said together as I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Why can't they see that?" Tom kept going, "Dude Parents are wired differently" Blondie said picking up a grey case that was to my left. "Their brains are old, mushy, fried from bad eighties music" He said making me snort "Kat shush" Tom said not even looking at me. "That's why it's up to you Thomas" Blondie spoke as if we hadn't interrupted him, "You've got to defend your family honour, like a man" He started to open the case. "Like a man?" I asked sitting up, "Well that's gonna be hard for Tom" I smirked watching as Blondie opened the case and Tom sent me a look that said I was going to get it later.

"I call it the Punisher" Blondie said as I leaned over to see what was inside, what sat inside that case was probably the most amazing thing I had ever seen, a paint ball gun. "Your dad bought you this!" I exclaimed Jumping up and pushing them out of the way so I could take a good look at it. "Perks of Divorce" He said sending me a smirk, "never underestimate the power of a grown mans guilt, if we even mention mum, Nate drives us straight to the mall"

I didn't stop to question why he called his dad Nate as I picked up the weapon and clicked on the scope, "Nice" I smiled weighing it in my hands. "It's all yours" He gestured me to give it to Tom, which I did... slowly. "Don't be a wuss all your life", "I don't know man" Tom said looking unsure. Blondie (When am I going to learn his name?!) held up a finger and walked over to the window that over looked the pool, where we could clearly see Beth and Ricky mucking around.

"Take a look at that guy; do you really want him as a brother in law?" That was all the convincing Tom needed, I was in from the moment I saw the gun.

As we snuck out to the pool area I couldn't help but look at Jake, no not because he was good looking ... which he's not, but because he was dressed in grass from head to toe. Not kidding.

I'll be watching from over there" I said pointing to the opposite side of the pool and running off before they could stop me. I did this for a number of reasons,

1\. I was hot and wanted to put my feet in the pool

2\. I wanted to be far away from them in case they get caught... seriously you do not want to be on the bad side of an angry Beth

And 3 I wanted to get a good shot of Ricky being hit by a Paintball, hopefully multiple paintballs.

As I neared the pool, I saw Beth putting sunscreen on Ricky making me cringe. I walked by unnoticed by the vomit inducing couple and sat down on the other side of the pool and took out my phone pretending to play a game as I started recording.

Let's just say the next few minutes were the best minutes in my life, when the shooting stopped I zoomed in on Ricky as he fell over holding his junk. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a very pissed off Beth heading straight for the boys. "Well they're on their own" I mumbled and hightailed to the house before I too got caught in Beth's rampage. Running upstairs I opened my bag and pulled out my phone and earphones, "Music, perfect" I smiled pressing shuffle.

Walking downstairs I heard talking coming from the living room, I paused my music and leant against the doorway as Tom and Blondie got chewed out by Mr P. I was quite enjoying myself seeing them well Tom get the third degree, Blondie's dad was just sitting on the couch watching TV with nanna. As the conversation ended the TV stopped working, making me groan "I'm not going to be able to live without that" I mumbled to myself before stalking upstairs to see what the kids well younger kids were doing.

"How you guys doin?" I asked walking into the game room, Hannah was sitting down on a bean bag playing with a doll and the twins (whose names I don't know either) "I'm okay" Hannah said smiling sweetly up at me, I only got grunts from the boys making me roll my eyes. "Can I play?" I asked Hannah as I sat down next to her; "sure" She said handing me another doll.

As I quietly played with Hannah, I couldn't help but think about what happened to Tom and Blondie. "I'll be back in a minute" I told her standing up, "Okay Kat" She said going back to her doll. "Tom?" I called out walking towards the kitchen but I bumped into a wall, "Ow" I muttered rubbing my nose.

"Whoa there missy", the wall which happened to be Blondie say as he steadied me "Sorry" I said huffing slightly, "where's Tom?" I asked looking to see if he was behind him. "He's on the roof fixing the Dish with the gasp pipe" He said smirking slightly, "want to scare Tom with me?" he questioned wiggling his eyebrows making me giggle. "Sure, Blondie" I said winking before turning around going towards the roof, "Blondie?" he asked confused before quickly following me.

"Yes Blondie" I laughed climbing up the ladder, "the names Jake" He mumbled climbing up after me. "Finally" I muttered turning towards him, "I've been calling you Blondie since you got here" "Nice to know" He said sarcastically before putting his finger to his lips and motioning me towards the window.


	5. Chapter 5

I could see Tom walking towards the dish but Ricky was nowhere to be seen, "Wait" I whispered pulling Jake back from the window "Where's the dickwad?" "I don't know and I don't care" Jake whispered back before moving back towards the window and opening it slowly, "come on" he whispered ducking out the window and holding a hand out to help me. Without saying a word I took his hand kicking the butterflies to the curve and pulling myself up and through the window without making a noise.

I slowly lower the window back down as Jake pulls the hand he still had in his pulling me towards a Ivy covered garden divider wall thingy, as we made our way over there I tripped over a plant pot making it crash. Tom swung around looking nervous as Jake pulled me out of his sight just in time; I looked at Jake and mouthed a 'thank you'.

I heard Tom call out and his footsteps come closer to our hiding spot, I felt Jake lean down so his mouth was next to my ear "this way" he breathed making me shiver. I quickly nodded to mask it and followed him quietly around the other side just as Tom turned to where we were before, "Hello?" Tom asked his voice sounding shaky. I looked towards Jake and he put his finger to his lips telling me to keep silent, we both slowly made our way behind Tom. I held up three fingers and counted down.

"AH!" We both screamed grabbing Tom from behind making him squeal like a girl and turn to face us, "oh my god" I laughed holding my stomach "dude you make it too easy" Jake laughed hitting him on the shoulder. "What happened to the dish?" I asked walking up to it, the thing was blown up so there was a giant hole in it, "I can't do a week here without TV" Jake spoke up from behind me "I can't do a week here period" Tom said coming to stand next to me.

In the corner of my eye I saw a shadow rising from the ground, I squeaked and grabbed Jake's shirt ... because he was the closest, yeah let's go with that. The boys both turned to see why I squeaked and turned silent as they saw the shadow, It was becoming bigger and four arms made shape.

The boys both slowly turned towards where the shadow was originating from I moved to cling to the back of Jake's shirt, but Jake had other ideas he grabbed my hips and planted me right in from of him, as I tried to move he just wrapped his arms around me and held me still. I sighed and gave up, not because I liked being in his arms... not because of that.

When we finally turned all the way around we saw a small four armed, green alien fiddling with a tool of some sort. "Ah!" I screamed making the alien jump and look up to see us, I turned to run but Jake had a firm grip on me, "hello humans" It spoke ... It spoke! I tried to get out of Jake's arms again but they seemed locked in place.

"Please tell me you see that too" he said "Not sure I want to" Tom swallowed "but, yeah", "we come from upstairs" He said raising all four of his arms making me take in a quick breath.

Before any of us could even think of answering him a fatter much more toad like alien jumped in looking very angry, "I handle human contact" He all but growled at the four armed alien. "Yes sir. Noted. It's understood" He said looking scared, and I think he had a right to as the toad turned to us. "Hello, humans!" He greeted than looked into the book he had in his hands before continuing "no need to notification army, we come in pieces" He finished looking smug at his 'human contact'.

"In peace" the four armed alien spoke up, "what?" the toad asked with an edge in his tone. "In peace say it with me" The four armed alien said as if he was talking to a toddler, "what are you talking about?" Toad growled. "Read the book. Peace." He said gesturing to the book, I almost giggled at his cuteness, almost.

"Forget the book!" The fat toad screamed, "Attack the humans, attack!" as he yelled this, a more girl like alien appeared on the screen. "With pleasure" It spoke, yup defiantly a girl, before pouncing towards us I screamed and bolted with the boys not far behind. "Help!" I screamed and started running to the other side of the roof, "Humans submit" Another voice called out making me look over my shoulder to see another alien on top of the screen.

The boys bummed into me seeing as I had stopped and they hadn't, "Hey, what is taking you girls so long?" Ricky appeared out of nowhere. He was facing us with that stupid grin on his face, "no, no, no don't" We all tried to warn him but him being him didn't listen quickly enough. "Ricky!" Tom and I shouted when the toad alien shot him, "What's happening to him?" Tom asked as Ricky started spazzing out.

"Now the fun begins" toady said putting an earpiece on "Testing, testing" a weird sound kinda like feedback came out of Ricky's mouth. "Testing, testing, testing" as toady spoke these words Ricky slowly began to mimic him. "Testing" He said one more time with a smirk, Ricky suddenly jumped up from the ground an even stupider almost mocking grin on his face.

"Humanoid subjects" Ricky talked starting towards us, "we are the Zirkonian species. And we hereby claim your luscious planet as our own" With every word spoken through Ricky he got one more step closer, we moved backwards towards the edge of the roof but couldn't go anywhere else as he was advancing on us. He grabbed the boy's shirts and knocked me to the ground putting a foot on my stomach, "Wha- Wha-" Jake tried to talk but couldn't as Ricky pulled Tom's and his shirts closer making them stumble into his sides.

"You have the choice of eternal enslavement or" The alien paused for what I presumed as suspense "instantaneous death" He finished with a deep throaty growl. "Run?" Tom asked Jake, "I'm good with run" He answered slightly chocked. They both elbowed Ricky Making him grunt and let go of them, I gripped Tom's hand as he helped me up and we ran to the window. "You have chosen instantaneous death" He growled before following us,"The human grubs are escaping" the more manly alien called out., "Not from me" The fat alien grumbled before sending Ricky after us with a type of game controller. "It's locked" Tom gasped attempting to open the window.

We screamed once again and bolted for the other end of the roof, which was behind the screen...why do we always end up here? "Duck!" Jake pulled me down just as Ricky broke through the screen and jumped at us; instead of grabbing us like the toad alien expected he jumped straight off the roof. We watched as he fell pulling most of the screen with him before taking our chance and running back to the window. "Unbelievable" He said gripping the controller tightly, "Razor go!" he ordered "Yes sir" She responded sounding happy as she pounced onto Tom, He quickly picked up a bored and blocked her oncoming attack.

Jake and I ran back over to the window to try to open it, I looked over to Tom and was going to help him when I heard a voice, "Hey, can I play too?" I looked back to the window and saw Hannah standing there hugging her sock monkey, "Hannah!" I exclaimed only to be cut off by Jake. "Hannah? Thank god. Open. Hurry" He spoke quickly not even getting the words out properly, Hannah nodded and climbed up to open it. But she saw a grasshopper and ran away.

"No!" Jake and I yelled, "Come back, come back" Jake said in a shaky voice as I banged on the window making it wobble. "Hey, look out!" Tom yelled making us look back at him, the manlier alien was pointing his gun straight at us, "AH!" I screamed gripping Jake, again because he was closer, "Hey frog face!" Tom yelled throwing the bored with the alien on it at the alien who hit both other aliens... did that make sense?

Before they could get back up Tom ran back to us and the twins came into the attic, "Open the window!" Tom yelled, "Please" I begged hitting it. The twins seemed to be arguing but I could hear the aliens in the background, "Someone open it" Jake ordered making their argument come to rest as one of them came up (still don't know their names)

"Come on right there" Tom pointed to the lock; I looked behind us and saw the aliens heading straight for us. "Hurry up" I snapped just as the window opened, "Move twin" (that doesn't help with the name situation) Jake ordered pushing him out of the way as Tom and I scrambled to get into the attic. We all fell onto the wooden floors as we pull the window shut.

"Everyone downstairs now" Tom ordered through clenched teeth as we got back up, "Why?" the other twin asked looking confused. "Just move" I snapped again pushing everyone in front of me just as the window was smashed and the four aliens jumped in showering glass everywhere. We stopped moving and turned to see the fat one pull the four armed one off a rope, "creepy crawlies" Hannah whispered but we all heard her.

"Creepy" The manly one agreed walking forward making us snap back into action, "go, go, go!" We shouted pushing everyone down the ladder. I jumped down after the twins and ran to the rope as Jake and Tom flew down, "Pull!" I ordered the twins as they yelled at each other to pull faster. We pulled as fast as we could and got the ladder up just in time; I tied the rope and turned back to the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

The only noise I could hear was heavy breathing, no weird alien lasers or small alien foot falls, "What the hell just happened?!" I almost screeched probably sounding close to a banshee.

The boys choosing to ignore me just looked at each other, "you a zombie?" Tom asked Jake while I was deciding to kill them for ignoring me or not. "No" Jake answered still gasping for breath before narrowing his eyes, "You?"

"No" Tom answered looking at me in the corner of his eye, "Prove it" Jake all but ordered starting to get up. "What do you mean?" Tom asked looking slightly confused well no more confused than he already was considering there are aliens in the attic. **( She said the thing ;P :D)**

"I mean prove it!" Jake growled out scrambling to pin him down, "You-you wet the bed until you were ten, a zombie wouldn't know that!" Tom spit out stumbling through his sentence. Before Jake could reply to that amazing piece of information I had stored away in my mind the Attic door started opening making the rope loosen.

"Here they come!" Screamed one of the twins as we all leaped to close it back up, Tom and one of the twins ran to the rope as Jake and the other attempted to push the door back closed.

"Ugly humans, submit" one of the aliens ordered "Close it!" I yelled grabbing a chair out of the corner before trying to use it to push the little green buggers back into the attic, "Tie it off!" Jake rose his voice above all the banging and yelling. "I'm trying" Tom grunted trying to get a good look at where they were "Push harder". **(That's what she said)**

"Oh my gosh!" I heard the twin that was helping Jake yelp, "Oh my gosh, she scratched me with her claws!" He moved away from the door screaming making Hannah squeal and run further away from the chaos.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to the boys as my arms started burning from holding up this stupid chair, "sorry sucker" Jake ground out as he finally pushed the hatch closed leaving behind three sharp nails on the floor. And no not nails as in a hammer and nails but as freaking manicure and nail polish nails.

"He cut off her nails" I glumped looking down at the long sharp claw like nails on the floor dropping my chair with a thud. "We got to call 911" Tom said looking at us after tying the rope, you would've thought someone had said there was free pizza by the way we rushed downstairs scrambling like crazy to find where our phones were.

"I can't get a signal" I heard Jack say as I emptied out my bag in an attempt to find my phone before remembering that Tom had made me leave me phone at his house as he wasn't allowed his. "Tom" I grumbled under my breath as the others agreed with not getting a signal, "Those midget Martians must be jamming us" Jake said letting Tom have a try of his phone.

"No shi-" I started before looking at Hannah, "shi-ite Jake" I retorted making him send me a smirk. "Never a good sign" Lee I think said but I wasn't really paying attention as Hannah grabbed a house phone off the desk, "It's working!" she exclaimed holding out the phone to one of us.

Hurrying over the twin in the green shirt that I was deeming Lee whether it was his name or not grabbed it and went to press the buttons only it didn't have any. "There's no buttons, what is this thing?" He realized sounding horrified almost making me face palm …. Almost, "It's a rotary phone" Tom answered walking forward and dialled to nine "you spin it".

We all stood around the phone that was taking its own precious time rotating back to zero, when it finally did I looked at Tom and Jake before saying "Well, we're screwed" fully expecting and accepting the synchronised "Kat!"


End file.
